Do you believe in ghosts?
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Danny didn't used to believe in ghosts. But since the accident, he clearly does even if he didn't tell her. And Maddie wants to know why... Disclamer: I don't own DP, but I wish I did
1. Danny didn't believe

Danny Fenton hadn't. He never had. And I never thought he would. When me and Jack would start to talk the evil ectoplasmic beings, Danny would roll his baby blue eyes and leave, pretending we weren't his parents or something. Then, there was the accident. With the ghost portal. To this day, I have no idea how a 14 year old got it to work but there you go. But since then, Danny been acting strange. He tries to act the same, but he was never good at drama and even his dad noticed something was up. Danny always had a Fenton Thermos in his rucksack. He always flinched when we talked about ghost weapons, especially using them against Danny Phantom. He seemed to attract ghosts, just like out equipment, since the accident. And accident where he should have died. But he was still alive. Danny hadn't been at dinner tonight, and when I asked Jazz about it, she stuttered "Ddannyys aat Saam'ss,"even though the tracker I had in his phone wasn't even tracking him. Jazz wasn't a good liar either. Something was up.

And Madeline Jasmine Fenton was going to find out.


	2. in ghosts but

We were on ghost patrol. Looking for ghosts to rip apart, molecule by molecule. And there was Phantom, right for the picking or the roof of the OPs centre. Waiting for ghosts to fight. Not that he was a good guy, just had lots of mortal enemy ghosts. Seeing no ghosts, he flew down INTO MY BABIES BEDROOM!

"Right then ghost-boy, now its personal," I screamed, running up to his room. But there was only Danny, sound sleeping in his bed. I scanned for ghostly activity, but, apart from Danny and he always sets them off, there was none. I was confused. There was none in the house. Or the surrounding area. Apart from the Ghost Portal.

Then it hit me. How had I been so stupid!

Ghost-Boy came around the same time as Danny got that portal working

The question is…

WHY?!

And Madeline Jasmine Fenton was going to find out


	3. Since The Portal Incident

**Writer- I wrote another story, called 'was it real?' and, even though 500 people have viewed it, no one has favourited or followed it, which I was very upset about. Can you PLEASE read it**

 **BTW, Jasmine isnt a canon middle name, but my grandmas middle name was her mums name, so I just applied the same logic.**

 **I don't own DP, but it's my birthday in 2 days**

I made a list of things we knew about Phantom. It was now my main interest to catch him. But, unfortunetly, it wasn't a very long list

1) He appeared around the same time as Danny had the Portal Accident

2) He had a little sister/cousin/what ever, who looked exactly like him except she was a girl

3) He called himself Danny

I started to notice a few simularities between him and Danny, so I made another list

1) Danny is often seen with a young girl who looked like him

2) They are both called Danny

And then, Danny set off all the ghost trackers, no matter how many times I reset them. And he was always missing from school at random times. He never studied, or did homework and took really long bathroom breaks.

Something was going on

And Maddiline Jasmine Fentom was going to find out what


	4. Weird Things

**Writer- I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! Also, Scarlett (my OC) is in here**

* * *

"what are you Phantom? What's your connection to Danny," I wondered.

"Maddie, your obsessed with Phantom, can you take a brake, go to the park," Said Jack, and I obliged, changing out of my turquoise HAZMAT suit into a turquoise jumper, jeans and white healed sandles and I left to go to the park.

* * *

When I got there, there was a ghost girl with blonde hair and green eyes. And out of those glowing eyes were sprouting crystal tears.

"what's wrong," I asked, for it was my day off. She moved her glowing head in my direction, a curten of blonde circling her head. A look of fear sprouted in her eyes and she tensed up.

"its ok, I won't hurt you if you tell me what's wrong?"

"Phantom didn't invite me to his death day party, but he invited the Box Ghost. I thought we were friends,"

I knew how it felt. I was ignored by Vlad after the Portal Incident, and he started hanging with Thomas Simpson, who was always our enemy of Science.

"you know what, I warned him what would happen, I'm going to tell you his first name from when he was alive,"

"what was it?"

"Danny,"

Who was Phantom before he died? I knew he was a Danny, but Danny Who? Why was his death day the anniversary of Danny's Portal Inncedent? So many whys. WHY WHY WHY

and Madeline Jasmine Fenton was going to find out


	5. Have Been Happening

**Writer: Meant to be doing science revision but it's SO boring. Who cares about the periodic table? Answer: no one**

I was back from my day off. And I was out in the dead of night. Ghost time. I wanted Phantom. I needed Phantom. Like a ghost, I had an obsession. And that obsession was Phantom. I was so close yet so far. Suddenly I saw him.

I had just sucked him in when the crying ghost from yesterday appeared. Only today, the look in her eyes war anger, a flame dancing inside them.

"Danielle never did anything to you," the girl yelled. She grasped her necklace, and I noticed small ice crystals covered up the clock face. The next thing I knew, she held the Fenton Thermos that continued Phantom. The ghost let Phantom out and I gazed at my mistake. A small 12-year-old girl ghost, almost identical to Phantom. She collapsed and an almost blinding light covered her body. And in her place lay a younger, female who was almost identical to...

...DANNY?!

The girl lifted her hair and revealed a pair Fenton Phones

"Clueless One, emergency, come in,"

A crackling voice came through "Scarlett, I never agreed to that nickname," She rolled her eyes

"Emergency, Ellie has fallen, M-Fenton is the cause and witness,"

"Coming, Phantom out,"

What was going on? Fenton gear? half ghosts? Danny's female counterpart. Phantom was called Danny and it was like trying to complete a puzzle with only half of the bits. And this "Danielle" found a few bits but removed around 10 more

There was an immense conspiracy going on

And Madeline Jasmine Fenton was going to find out what


	6. Things That Link Danny Fenton

I had a theory. Not a strong one, but a theory non of the less. "Danielle" was half ghost who looked like Phantom and half mortal who looked like Danny. And, if you can truest "Scarlett" then Phantoms named Danny before death. And Phantom appeared around the same time as "The Accident" and his death day was the same day. Like I say, my theory went against all logic and science but, here goes...

DANNY IS PHANTOM


	7. To Danny Phantom

time- 01:20 am

I was awoken by a loud, bawling alarm, which I instantly recognised- the ghost alarm. I prayed it wasn't Danny as I pulled on my turquoise HAZMAT suit, but when only Jazz awake from the alarm, and when I remembered what a light sleeper Danny was, I realised he was out there, either fighting or chilling out, doing ghost stuff. Jazz went back to bed, but I made our way out, and Jack was at a ghost conference. It was my darling son, floating along along, in a superman position, It made me smile, my adorable little baby boy. I saw a cloaked old man, with a scar across his left eye, floating up to my superhero son. I noticed him turn around after a tiny giggle, before floating back towards my son. I was ready to attack the cloaked ghost, but he and Danny started having a conversation about someone called "Dan." I was observing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the crying ghost girl. "Give him a break, he just went 20 years into the future to fight Dan again,"

"Dan?" I asked

"His alternate evil future self"

"Thanks?" I said, for I now knew who Dan was, before realising I didn't know her name,

"Scarlett," and lifted up her clock necklace and exclaimed "Look at the time, I have to be somewhere in 5 minuets." and, with that, she vanished in blue and purple smoke, with time white clocks, like glitter. I looked back over to my son and the clocked ghost, but the sky was empty, and I knew the ghost was gone back to the zone, and Danny was in bed, pretending he'd been there the whole time. In the morning, I'd ask him if my substition was correct, and I hoped it wasn't, because if it was, I've been a terrible mother, striking fear into my own child; my own baby boy.

 **Writer- Scarlett is trying to separate herself from her uncle Clockwork, and changed her teleportation to match her own needs. If you remember, Clockwork teleports using clock hands, but this didn't match Scarlett's personality. Do you like her teleportation?**

 **Kittalia**


	8. Whats Happening?

**Writer- hi this ones short- I've been on a plane**

* * *

I called Danny in sick, and told Jazz the same, Danny needed a lie in, after getting up so early. At around 8:30, there was a scream when the halfa saw he was late, and I heard him grab his phone, clearly expecting 'where are you? Was it a ghost?' from his friends, only to be shocked by 'get well soon dude'. I heard him pull on a long sleeved top, probebly to hide ghost hunting scars, and a pair of jeans. I heard him clamber down stairs as I sipped my cup of tea.

"Mum, why didn't you wake me up? And why are Sam and Tucker telling me to get well soon,"

"I called you sick, sit down," The messy, raven haired teen sat on the chair opposite to me, "Danny," I asked "are you Danny Phantom?" The boy stuttered something about that being crazy, but I placed my finger up to his lips.

"Don't, you can't lie to your mother, are you Phantom?" even though I was 99.99% I was right. He hung his head and a pair of almost blinding rings covered his body, starting from the area me and Jack believed a ghosts core was, and continued up, giving him the familiar HAZMAT suit and white hair. He raised his head, and I was shocked by how bright green his eyes were.

"Yes," He said "yes I am"


	9. And Madiline Jasmine Fenton

**Lets Complete This!**

 **Yeah! (In 2 chapters, probably)**

 **Also this is like 5 words short of 1000**

* * *

I was shocked. Even though I was so sure about my theory, I'd almost both hoped and expected it to be false. I mean, it should be scientifically impossible to be alive and dead at the same time. What an interesting discovery. Fascinating in fact. How riveting it would be to dissect… No, this was my son, my baby boy. I couldn't hurt him in any way.

I was awoken from my trance by a loud clap by my ear.

Danny stood there, staring up into my eyes with his large ectoplasm green eyes. He had a slight smile, and looked a lot younger that his 14 years, and if I had to guess, I'd say he looked around 12. His snow white hair hung over his eyes in short spikes

I gripped my son into a hug. Noticing, but not even flinching, at how cold his tanned skin was. "I love you, my son," I said, hugging him close. His glow was bigger whenever he was happy, and, despite blinding me, I didn't want to force him to transform, because he might think I wasn't accepting of his ghost half, but he must have noticed my discomfort, as he asked me in a shaking voice:

"Do you want me to change back?"

"Do you want too?" I asked back, "I don't thing you should go, what was your catchphrase, go unghost, unless you want too." He smiled.

"No, I just want to hug," he beamed. We sat there, on the bed in each others arms for at least an hour, silent, before he spoke.

"Will you tell Dad for me?"

"No chance!" I responded

* * *

I'd done it! I'd solved the mystery. Well, one of two. Danny had gone out a total of 3 times to fight the box ghost and once to fight Skulker. It wasn't even lunch time. He lay on his bed, human form, tired as his sky blue eyes watched the news of his fights, to see how he could improve. I stared for a good minute at his large black bags under his eyes.

"Danny," I asked "who's that girl you?"

"My daughter," he responded casually, like I'd asked him what he wanted for tea,"or at least like one."

"What do you mean?" Danny just leaned forward and massaged his forehead. Then he went ghost and zoned out, his pupils dilating and his mouth slightly open. After a few seconds, although it felt like at least an hour, he awoke like sleeping beauty.

"Welcome back…" I started

"To the land of the living?" he finished, "I've heard every ghost pun ever."

"Sooo… What were you doing?"

"Mind Messaging. Danielle will be here in a few s..." He was interrupted by a ding of the doorbell, and he fazed through the floor, and opened the door before I was even out of Danny's room. I dashed down the stairs, and saw a smaller female Danny Phantom. I hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but now I could. She had long white hair in a ponytail and wore a long sleeved black and silver crop top (that made me feel uncomfortable, as she was so young) with the Danny Phantom logo, a pair of black and silver skin tight leggings and silver boots.

"Mum, this is Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called" said Danny, side hugging Phantom jr, "And my daughter, kinda."

"Explain, Daniel, how do you have a daughter that's 4 years younger than you," I questioned, sturnly

"Actually, I'm one, but physically 12." Said Dani boldly, pushing herself into the conversation. She was ignored.

"She's actually my clone, but me giving my DNA to her technically makes her my daughter in every sense of the word,"

"I HAVE A GRANDCHILD!" I screamed, happily. Then a sleepy yell from the master bedroom came out.

"WHAT?!" yelled Jack from our shared bedroom. He came down the stairs in his orange pyjamas with pink bunny rabbits, that smells faintly of fudge.

"Maddie, Phantom is here, and he's got his evil sister!" said Jack, trying and failing to be intimidating, grabbing a Fenton Thermos and aiming it at Phantom jr. Danny pushed Danielle into my arms, and then turned to face Jack, eyes blazing, eyebrows arched.

"Why do I have to keep telling people, SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" He calmed down. "And, your granddaughter." He turned away from his father's confused face.

"Danielle, transform," he demanded. At the same time, twin sets of rings came over them, transforming them into their human forms. Jack dropped the thermos and ran over to Danielle, giving her a big hug.

"I'm a grandpa!" He exclaimed excitedly, spinning Dani round in circles "I'm going to mspoil you, and take you places and… wait, Danny, two questions, why were you and your daughter ghosts a second ago and 2, HOW DO YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

Danny smirked, a classic Phantom one, not a meek little Fenton one, and stated

"Ok, Dani's technically not my daughter, she's my clone, but I fit the definition of father too well. And so she got my DNA, so that's how she got the powers."

"And how did you get ghost powers, Danny," I asked, suddenly, realizing I'd never asked. He smirked again, and turned to Jack

"In future dad, two tips. One, put a lock on the lab door or a teenager and his friends might go in there and inside any portals you've been making and 2, try not putting the on button inside."

Blue smoke came from the lips of the two halfas, and they went ghost at the same time, both chanting the same catchphrase

"I'm going ghost!" And fazed through the ceiling. Jack and I ran upstairs to change into out suits and got our Fenton thermos'. We did need to help our family after all


End file.
